seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Attack the Riker pirates part 20
Riker, looked down at Tack. He had his hands in his pockets, and proceeded to to move his shoulders around. He was stretching, and looked at the young fighter. He felt great power from the boy, but many faults. He only smirked, and said to Tack "It would be 10." Tack, looked at Riker, and craned his head. "10 what?" "You will hit me 10 times... Before I crush you." Tack, frowned, and stretched his right arm. "I only need 1! Gomu Gomu no... BAM!" Tack punched at Riker's stomach, and looked at him. Riker was only smirking, and grabbed Tacks arm. "9 left." He lifted the arm, lifting Tack in the air, and he slammed Tack to the ground. Tack felt he was pulled towards Riker, and kicked Tack in the face, causing him to hit the ground multiple times. Tack looked at the smirking Riker, and Riker put his hands back in his pocket. "Now... Hit me harder. Mean it this time, please." Tack, angry, lifted his leg up. He stretched it as far as he could, and looked at Riker. Riker still had his arms in his pockets, and Tack knew what would happen. The kick would crack his skull. If he didn't dodge it, or block it, he would possibly die. Tack didn't care, he needed to take this guy down. He let his leg down, and it hit Riker in the head. Riker, didn't even look fazed, and he smirked. He grabbed Tack's leg, and Tack felt... His skin rip apart. He had no idea, what was happening, and Riker let go, causing Tack to bring his leg back, and look at it. His skin, was cut up, like some razor went over it. He looked at Riker, who was frowning this time. He looked... bored. Riker, looking at Tack's surprised face, and put his hand out. It was weird, had a weird look to it. "I'm a steel man. I have the ability to turn my limbs into metal. From as hard as actual bedrock, to being as sharp as the newest and finest swords, I am rather powerful. To crack my body, would be cracking 100 meters of pure steel. Can your attacks do it? You have 8 more tries." Tack, looking at Riker, and growling, sent his hand back, and started to twist it. "Yes... I will crack it! 1...2..." "Why do you fight? Do you believe defeating me in combat will make you famous? Did I kill anyone you loved? What makes you challenge me, in a suicide battle?" "You hurt a few of my friends. That's all I need! 3...4...5..." "Friends? I must say... I know what you mean. Friends, are as precious as gold. That's why I want Rangton back. He is a friend of mine. I need him, and he needs us." "He's not your friend. He was a prisoner! But... When I kick your ass... He will finally feel better about himself. 6...7...8..." "Please. Do you honestly believe you can hurt me? Even in the grand line, cannons couldn't harm me, swordsman who trained for decades were unable to cut me, and I even cut up Sea kings. What can you do? Yell at me? Stretchy those useless limbs? Talk me to death? What can you do, that none of them has been able to do?" "Kick your ass. 9...10! Gomu Gomu no... DRILL!" The attack was faster then Riker thought it was, and was struck dead on. The attack, would more speed, power, and having the power of 10 punches in one, struck at Riker's steel chest, and tore it up. Riker, felt his steel ribs, break, and even puncture an organ. His body, nearly crumpled, and he even spit up blood. He looked at the smiling Tack, who got his arm back, and he only said "Can you take 7 more? Cause that's how much you get before you become unconscious!" Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Attack the Riker pirates arc